Torn
by RikkuHeartilly
Summary: Yuna is reunited with Tidus after the ending of FFX. Their love continues to grow but she meets someone new...
1. Remembering You

Author's Note: I don't own any part of Final Fantasy X.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------------------------  
  
I listen to the sound of the waves upon the deck. My feet dangle over the edge and my sandals reflect on the crimson water. Beneath the waves the plants sway in the light waves. The sunset is slowly fading away and the darkness is now taking over the sky.  
  
Whenever I'm on the docks I think of when Tidus and I used to watch the sunsets before he went away. I miss him so... I just want him back so badly. He was my one true love...my soul mate.  
  
We would just sit on the docks for hours staring at the ocean and talking. We got to know each other so well that we could finish each other's sentences. We adored each other with an unquenchable love. I wish that he would have never left me.  
  
I remember one time at the Calm Lands when we rested after a long day of fighting. I was sitting on the edge of the crevice looking at the mountains. Tidus saw me and walked over. Everyone had already gone asleep and I thought I was the only one still awake. He comforted me and I rested my head in his lap while he spoke. His words were as peaceful and flowing as a stream on a summer day. He stroked my hair as he talked with a gentleness like no other. He began to sing softly to me...Ah! The beauty is like no other. It shines like the sun...The soft, flowing words lulled me to sleep.  
  
I awoke the next morning in a tent on majestic blankets. I looked around and the tent was fit for an emperor. Tidus walked into the tent with some breakfast on an intricately carved tray. "Good Morning Sunshine!" I rose from my bed but was stopped by him,"No, no just relax. I'm your servant for a day."  
  
A big grin came across my face. "Really....hmmm....now what should I make you do." I toyed with him just enough to make him squirm. All he did was flash a heavenly smile at me. His smiles always made my heart melt. I knew he was the one for me. 


	2. Trust Me

I start to walk away from the docks but am stopped by a faint whisper. It sounds like someone calling my name. It's just my imagination. I keep walking on the docks but then the docks behind me begin to creak. I turn around and see him. I think that I'm dreaming. He's dead. He's been dead. It's not him. He looks at me with those blue eyes and somehow, someway I know it's him. "Yuna?" he looked at me as if he was a blind man who just regained his eyesight. "Is that really you?"  
  
I look at him and my eyes begin to water. I just can't believe that he's back. I mean, how, when....why. All I can manage to say is just simply, "I missed you." My words are choked by my tears and they come out as short, melodious gasps for air. I run to him and embrace him in a tight hug. The tears don't stop flowing down my face and he begins to also cry. We part for a minute and he holds my head in his hands. He gently kisses my forehead and strokes my hair.  
  
After a period of time I ask him, "Do you remember when you said you would be my servant for a day?" He nods in response. "I know I already used that day, but can I buy you from your other master for one day and serve me?"  
  
He smiles at me with that unforgettable smile. "I would do anything for you. No matter what the day, hour, minute...I have and always will love you." He gently brushes my lips.  
  
"Let's go swimming."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I said let's go swimming."  
  
"Yeah...I heard you but really, that's what you want to do first. Wait...Is this some weird kind of swimming. Like some made-up swimming thing you thought of while I was gone?"  
  
"No, no. It's nothing like that. Just regular swimming." I start to take off my clothes and am left in my bra and some short shorts. He just stares at me with an undeniable awe. "Come on!" I jump into the water and look up to where he is standing on the dock. "Come on! It's not cold!"  
  
He begins to undress and I start to sing a strip-tease song. "Hey, cut it out," he says with a chuckle. He's then left there in his boxers just about to dive in the water. "That better not be cold water."  
  
"Just trust me." 


	3. Floating On Air

He jumps in the water and swims over to me. We embrace for a short while and just float side by side for countless hours just enjoying each other's company. I float on my back and he grabs my hands and holds them. "Just relax." I let all of my worries leave me and, for the first time in two years, I am finally at peace.  
  
He moves me so my eyes are looking into his. He towers over me like a majestic mountain. I rise from my floating position and stand in the chest- high water. He kisses me and wraps his arms around me. "I love you."  
  
I kiss him back and rest my cheek on his shoulder. I whisper into his ear, "I love you too." I then close my eyes and start to fall into a dreamlike state.  
  
I feel myself being lifted in the air and I open my eyes and see that he's carrying me to the beach. He carries me as if I was a precious child. He then gently sets me down on the soft sand. I open my eyes and look past him into the night sky. The sky illuminates his outlines so he looks heavenly.  
  
I kiss him one more time. We then join hands and begin to walk down the beach towards my house. We walk in silence not saying a word. Our hands just keep our souls together and we know that we'll be eternally bonded together.  
  
We get to my house and I part the curtain a little bit to see if Rikku is still in there. Rikku lives with me when she's not with her family. She stays with me for six months and she goes to the local club a lot. What's even better is that we have a signal on the curtain to say if we have a "guest." So far I haven't had to use the signal but she uses it a lot more. 


	4. Your Chanting

We open the curtain and step in. Obviously I was the cleaner one of the two. I look over at Rikku's side littered with a wrinkly, dirty bed, tiny shorts and used-up glow necklaces from the club. Then I look over at my side with a neat bed, clothes nicely folded up in the corner, and a small bookshelf of books. There is a maroon curtain that separates our sides of the house.  
  
I go and sit on the bed with my back against the headboard. He sits down at the end of the bed. I try to start the conversation, "So...um...where were you?..."  
  
He looks around the room, taking in every conceivable fact he can gather. He quietly starts to speak "After I left you...I went to a heavenly place. It was tranquil and perfect...Then I could hear the words...I could hear you. The feeling then became greater and I desired you so much. I could feel your loneliness and despair and your love for me. I then heard your chanting. The chanting was then pulling at me and I was starting to slowly fade. Next thing I knew I was in the water. I came up for air and it was then when I saw you. Your countenances were so angelic in the setting sun."  
  
I just stare at him with an unspeakable awe. His love was greater then I had thought. I crawl down the bed to him. I embrace him, knocking the air out of his lungs. I start to rock in his arms and cry. I just whisper, "I love you....I love you" in his ear through my sobs.   
  
I eventually stop crying and he lays down on the bed. I lay down next to him and rest my head on his chest. He strokes my soft, chestnut hair and I fall asleep in his arms. 


	5. Skitzo Tidus

The sunlight streams through the window and awakens me from my deep slumber. I open my eyes and look around the room. The crimson shades are pulled back revealing the breath-taking sunrise. I then feel a hand on my shoulder and turn around, it's Tidus. He gives me a soft kiss on the check and turns around and grabs something from the table. "Good morning! It's breakfast in bed!" he turns back to me with a tray full of food.   
  
"You shouldn't have." I look at the tray, full of every breakfast food imaginable. "Well…maybe I'll take just one little bite." I pick up a small pastry and take a little piece off of it and nibble it. I try to talk through all the food in my mouth. "This…is…delicious…." I finally finish chewing and look at him. He's looking back at me. I get all freaked out, "What's wrong? Do I have something on my face?"   
  
He looks back at me and shakes his head. "No. I'm just admiring your beauty." He brings his hand to my face and strokes my cheek with his thumb. He kisses me with a love like no other. He then abruptly stops and pulls away. He looks at his watch.   
  
"Oh shit! I gotta go."   
  
"What?" I am completely lost.   
  
"Where are you going?"  
  
"I am trying to find a job. You know…one where I get money…so I can take you to an oh-so-fancy restaurant and go on picnics and--"  
  
"Okay, okay. I get it." I can't believe that he's just been back for awhile and he's already getting serious and applying for a job. "Okay well, I don't have to go to school today so I'll just go shopping and be cleaning up…so just whenever you get home just call me and maybe we can do something."  
  
He gets really uncomfortable and starts to squirm. "Well um…I am going to be kinda busy today and for like the next couple of days so I probably won't be able to see you that much."  
  
I look down at my lap then look back up with hopeful eyes. "Where are you going to stay?"  
  
He gets nervous like he's asking his crush out for the first time. "Well, I don't really have a place to stay. I was kinda wondering if maybe--"  
  
"You want to stay here?" I kind of jump the gun. I pray that I'm not coming on too strong because of my eagerness.  
  
"Oh…sure…I had other ideas, but that'd be great."  
  
Okay major blow to my self-esteem. He's suddenly changed from nice, breakfast-in-bed guy to avoiding, nervous guy.   
  
"Okay, well Rikku is leaving tomorrow so tonight you can sleep in my bed with me." Oh my god. Did I really just say that?!? How stupid am I, it's like I'm trying to get him in bed as soon as I can. A little horny…oh I think so…  
  
"Well, tonight I can just stay at Wakka's house." He pauses and contemplates with himself. "Oh wait…I forgot he and Lulu are getting married. Well then, I can always stay with Kimarhi at his Besaid house." He then pauses again to think. "Wait…is he still in Besaid, and does he have a house?"   
  
He sure doesn't want to stay with me. "Oh, yeah, if you go a little bit out of town and towards the docks you'll see it. He has a small cave. But don't let the outside fool you, the inside it exquisite."  
  
"Okay. I should be going then." He grabs his bag and starts out the door. Right before he leaves he turns around and blows me a kiss. "Goodbye, Yunie." He exits my room and opens the curtain and leaves. The curtains blow in the wind as if they want to follow him…as if they knew what my heart was feeling. 


End file.
